The protein structure-function and/or exon-intron organization of lactate dehydrogenase genes A (muscle), B (heart) and C (testis) from human, mouse, rat, Xenopus, and nematode have been elucidated. In collaboration with Prof. L.J. Guillette, Jr. of Florida, we have cloned LDH-A and LDH-B cDNAs from lizard, turtle and alligator in order to investigate the effect on expression of these LDH genes by environmental pollutants. The developmental expression of mouse LDH-A, LDH-B and LDH-C genes during spermatogenesis and oogenesis, as well as the induction of LDH-A gene by cAMP and estrogen, have been elucidated. The molecular evolution and mechanism(s) of LDH gene regulation will be investigated.